


Ikaw pa rin (sa susunod)

by kaixxi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Pining, Soulmates, War
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaixxi/pseuds/kaixxi
Summary: Baka sa susunod na habang buhay, pwede na. Huli na.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Ikaw pa rin (sa susunod)

**Author's Note:**

> hello mga favorite kong chut chut >,<  
> ako ay nagbabalik at maghahatid na naman ng fic!!!
> 
> inspired by sa susunod na habang buhay by ben&ben, and 25 lives by tongari.
> 
> TW: nabanggit ang giyera, pero hindi graphic.
> 
> hindi naka-beta at isinulat ng alas tres ng madaling araw. patawad.

Masaya ang araw na ito para kay Kyungsoo.

Hindi niya akalain na sa dalawangpu't pitong taong nabubuhay siya sa mundong ibabaw ay matatagpuan niya ang taong makakatuwang niya sa buhay. Hindi man siya ang kukumpleto kay Kyungsoo, pero magiging kaagabay siya ni Kyungsoo sa pagkumpleto sa sarili niya.

Ang ganda ng simbahan. Ang ganda ng pagkakahalo ng kulay ng asul at puti bilang palamuti sa loob. Ang ganda at ang gagwapo ng mga bisita na nagbigay ng oras para sa araw na ito. Nakita niya ang mama at papa ni Jongin sa gilid na kumakaway sa kanya na may malalaking ngiti sa kanilang mukha. At si Jongin, na naghihintay sa kanya sa dulo ng altar. Ngumiti si Kyungsoo, at ngumiti rin si Jongin. 

Naglakad si Kyungsoo nang mabagal, tila ba gustong mag-iwan ng bakas ng kanyang mga sapatos sa pulang carpet na nakalatag sa gitna ng simbahan na lalakaran niya papunta sa kanyang minamahal, at lalakaran nila palabas ng simbahan para mabuhay nang magkasama. Hindi maipaliwanag ni Kyungsoo ang ligaya at kabang nararamdaman niya habang papalapit siya. Kinakabahan si Jongin, alam niya. Sa sampung taon na magkasama sila, kabisado na niya ang lalaki na para bang likod ng kanyang dalawang kamay.

Sabi nga nila, sa hinaba-haba ng prusisyon, sa simbahan pa rin ang tuloy. Totoo nga. Sa simbahan pa rin ang tuloy ni Kyungsoo, at ikakasal na siya sa taong pinakamamahal niya.

Nang huminto si Kyungsoo sa harapan ni Jongin ay huminto na rin ang kanta. Matagal silang nagkatitigan, pagpapasalamat at pagmamahal ang natatangi sa kanilang mga mata. Nahinto nang biglang yumakap sa kanya si Jongin, at yumakap si Kyungsoo pabalik.

_Mahal kita, Kyungsoo. Gusto ko lagi kang masaya._

Kumalas sa pagkakayakap si Jongin at ningitian si Kyungsoo. Matalik kitang kaibigan ang sinasabi ng kanyang mga mata. At tumingin si Jongin sa kanyang kanan, kung nasaan ang dating nobyo at ngayon ay mapapangsawa na ni Kyungsoo na si Seonho.

Pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo ay bumalik siya sa unang pagkakataon na nakita niya si Seonho nung kolehiyo pa siya.

Pagmamahal lang ang nanaig sa kanya nung araw na iyon.

\---

Masaya dapat si Jongin sa araw na ito.

Ang ganda ng simbahan. Ang ganda ng pagkakahalo ng kulay ng asul at puti bilang disenyo na pinag-usapan nila ni Kyungsoo ilang buwan bago ang kasal. Gusto kasing mabawasan ni Jongin ang pag-aalala ni Kyungsoo sa kasal, kaya ay tinulungan na niya ito. Nakita niya ang mama at papa niya na may halong saya at lungkot sa kanilang mga mukha. Masaya sila para kay Kyungsoo, dahil itinrato nila si Kyungsoo na parang anak sa kahabaan ng pagiging magkaibigan nila ni Jongin. At lungkot, para sa pagmamahal na hindi makakamtan ni Jongin sa buhay na ito.

Nagsimula na ang tugtog, at nagsimula na ring maglakad si Kyungsoo papunta rito sa dulo, kung nasaan si Jongin at Seonho, kung saan siya lang ang maghahatid at magbibigay basbas dahil wala na ang mga magulang ni Kyungsoo at hiniling ni Kyungsoo na si Jongin na lang ang gumawa, kung saan ibibigay na ni Jongin ang taong nilalaman ng puso niya sa maraming habang buhay na nabuhay at namatay siya.

Habang naglalakad si Kyungsoo - mabagal na para bang sinasamsam niya ang una at huling pagkakaton na ikakasal siya sa taong mahal niya - ay bumabalik kay Jongin ang mga ala-ala ng mga dating buhay na kung saan ay nakilala niya si Kyungsoo, minahal niya, ngunit iniwan siya sa iba't-ibang paraan. 

Sariwa pa rin kay Jongin ang ala-ala ng kanyang huling buhay. Kung saan ay magkaibigan sila ni Kyungsoo at naninirahan sa isang bansa sa Europa bago ang Holocaust.

_Hindi alam ni Jongin kung ano ang sumanib sa kanya nung gabing iyon - gabi na huli na pala silang magkakasama, dahil ay mawawala si Kyungsoo sa mga kamay niya kinabukasan - at nagkwento siya kay Kyungsoo tungkol sa mga ala-alang alam niyang hindi naman niya naranasan, pero alam niyang sa kanya, pag-aari niya bilang Jongin na kumatawan sa maraming buhay. Kung alam ni Jongin na yun na pala ang huling gabing magkakasama sila sa buhay na iyon ay sana umamin na lang siya._

_"Jongin," ang panimula ni Kyungsoo pagkatapos ikwento ni Jongin ang alala ng mga barko, giyera, magagarang pagdiriwang, alak, at kung anu-ano pa, na lahat ay nandoon si Kyungsoo. Mapa-babae o lalaki man siya._

_"Hindi ko alam kung paano sasabihin pero," napatigil si Kyungsoo at tumingin sa langit. Nagniningning ang mga bituin nung gabing iyon, at nag-iisip nang matagal._

_"Kung totoo nga yung mga sinabi mo, bakit wala akong ala-ala ng mga buhay na iyon?"_

_Hindi alam ni Jongin kung bakit. Siya lang ba dapat ang makaalala ng mga ito? Pakiramdam ni Jongin ay para itong sumpa, dahil sa bawat buhay na nabubuhay siya, nadadagdagan ang bigat ng sakit na dinadala niya. "Hindi ko alam, Kyungsoo. Kahit din ako ay naguguluhan. Sana sa susunod na magkikita tayo sa hinaharap ay matandaan mo na ako at ang gabing ito, para maniwala ka na sa akin."_

_Tumawa si Kyungsoo sa sinabi niya, at muli na nitong itinuon ang atensyon kay Jongin. Kumikislap din ang kanyang mga mata na para bang bituin sa langit, at ngayon ay naintindihan ni Jongin na mananatili itong memorya sa kanya kahit sa susunod na buhay niya, kung meron man, bilang bangungot o munting panaginip. Kung bibigyan pa sila ulit._

_"Wag kang mag-alala, Jongin. Sa susunod, maaalala na kita at lahat ng nakaraang naging parte ka ng buhay ko."_

_Pero hindi,_ gusto sanang sabihin ni Jongin nang tumapat na sa kanya si Kyungsoo pagkarating niya sa dulo ng altar. Maganda, kagaya ng iba't-ibang bersyon niyang nakilala at mamahalin pa rin ni Jongin. Matalik na kaibigan niya sa buhay na ito, kagaya nung huli. Naalala niya ang itsura ni Kyungsoo sa dati nilang buhay sa Europa, labing walo at nagniningning ang mga mata na parang bang bituin ang mga ito at may mga ngiti sa labi na pamilyar dahil sa mga bangungot, minsan panaginip, ni Jongin.

Ngumiti si Jongin kay Kyungsoo, ngiti na para lang kay Kyungsoo, at niyakap niya ito nang mahigpit dahil papakawalan na naman niya ang taong nasa harap niya - kagaya ng mga dating buhay na nagkasama sila sa maikling panahon - dahil hindi pa siya naaalala ni Kyungsoo, dahil hindi pa rito natatapos ang buhay nilang dalawa, at dahil alam niyang kapag naalala na siya ni Kyungsoo at ang mga nakaraang nagkasama sila ay magtatapos ang kwento nila sa piling ng isa't-isa. Sa buhay na iyon ay mamahalin na siya ni Kyungsoo.

Pero habang pinapanood ni Jongin ang eksenang nasa harapan niya, ang pagpunta ni Kyungsoo sa tabi ni Seonho na may parehong ngiti sa labi, handang nang magsimula ng panibagong habang buhay na magkasama, ay sumakit ang dibdib niya. 

_Baka sa susunod._

**Author's Note:**

> salamat dahil nakaabot ka sa dulo ng fic na ito!
> 
> @xiuminandkai sa twitter kung nais niyo akong murahin, i-correct, o sermonan HAHA


End file.
